Telekanesis and Mind Reading
by Kisafan
Summary: From a different world, culture, and plain of reality, Haruka is confused as to whether her all her dreams came true, or her worst nightmares. It's gonna be a DeidaraXOC so donn't like, don't read.


Hello people this once again is Kisafan! I decided to write the most over done story of them all-

A kidnap fic by the Akatsuki, don't worry, my own weirdness will make it semi- original.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I think about to hard it makes me cry. 

The warm comforting colors of the living room soothed my anxious mood. Unlike most seventeen-year-olds, I loved the quiet of being alone. It's nice, not thinking of anything in particular, sitting immobile on the couch, staring out the sliding glass doors. Not that I could see anything with the light on and it being around eleven p.m. Soon my thoughts were arriving at random conclusions, none to guide them.

So basically I am spacing out home alone in the middle of the night in front of the huge family room T. V. that was off. I have an interesting mind, I know.

I shifted on the forest green sectional couch into a lying down position. I did not even notice when I fell asleep, or when glass landed quietly on the carpet in the other room. Nor when they picked me up, and carried me to the cool night air. All I really remembered was snuggling into the 'couch' because of the unexpected temperature drop.

Aw, shoot. I fell asleep again, was my first thought.

Next was, when did I get into bed?

I was under blankets and the pillow was too soft to be one of those stupid decorative pillows couches always seem to have. The sheets didn't feel right either, since when did I have ones that were this soft? I reached over automatically to check the clock without opening my eyes.

Nothing was there, not even the night stand, _what the hell?_ Then my hand brushed against cloth, _huh?_ I opened my eyes, I was eye-level with something red. Rubbing my eyes, I looked up. A man in a black cloak was standing there. It wasn't my room either; it was a plain, colorless thing the size of a closet.

The man's cloak I saw was covered in… red clouds.

I looked up to his face, and saw to my astonishment, Deidara, in the flesh! I realized I was just staring blankly at his face, at the same time I realized he was staring right back.

I froze.

I could not move if I wanted to…

This is not real, it cannot be real!

"Hello un, so you're the new member?" the blonde inquired.

My mouth opened and a squeak came out, Deidara smirked, I tried again, "Um, what?"

"You are the new member of the Akatsuki, correct un?"

"Err, when did this happen?" I tried and failed to keep the hysterical edge out of my voice.

"Oh," Deidara looked around awkwardly, "I guess you didn't exactly volunteer un?"

"Uh… no."

"Huh, you a nin un?"

"No…"

He looked up, thoughtful, 'I wonder if anything weird happened lately.'

"Not that I know of," I answered.

He looked startled for a moment, then his gaze grew intense, "How did you do that un?"

I shrank back in the bed from him, what was his problem? "Do what?"

He looked down at me suspiciously, "You seem genually confused, interesting…" he trailed off, watching me curiously.

"About what?!" I shouted in frustration, "What did I do?"

"Well you seem to have read my mind un."

I could only stare at him, _no way_.

I blinked. He blinked.

Okay this was weird…

"So this is a new sort of thing un?"

"Uh,_** YEAH**_, I'm fairly sure that I have never read anyone's _**MIND**_ before."

He smirked, "You seem to be able to now un," _she's never going to make it here._

"HEY! I am so gonna make it." And with my logic, all my worries of dying went away, it was now important to stay alive. If it was before then now doubly so, cuz pissing people off is fun when they learn they're WRONG about some one dying!!!!

Okay random mental rants over with, where'd Deidara go!?!

"Hey un, you shouldn't space like that. You probably won't last too long doing that."

Just because he said it I made a point of glaring at him without blinking, or moving.

He didn't seem bothered, and that made me even angrier.

_Sheesh, I wonder how long she can go without blinking… _

And then his hair caught fire.

Yayness for Cliffhangers! Seeya in a bit; Kisafan!


End file.
